thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Emberstar23/Heartbreak
This fanfic is for the fanfic contest. Heartbreak Characters: :Snowflower - beautiful, petite pure white she-cat with a feathery tail, gray paws, and dark blue eyes. She is intelligent, clever, resourceful, loyal, and sweet, but has a very fragile mind. :Rockfur - dark gray tom with brown dots and green eyes. He is talkative, logical, and can't get ahold of his emotions; he doesn't know how to feel anything except one thing: love. ~~ Chapter 1 She was standing in the darkness, alone. It was cold as ice, and she trembled. The voice spoke to her, over and over, until she couldn't take it anymore. She wailed, and woke up in her nest. Snowpaw lay in her nest, panting. It was the voice again, she thought. The voice had come to her for days now, whispering to her. She could never make out what it was saying, but in one dream, she had heard one sentence: Never again to be with those you love, left to die alone. Snowpaw buried her head in her paws. How am I supposed to cope with this? I'm just an apprentice! At that moment, her mentor, Wolfnose, peeked in at the entrance to the den. "Up and at 'em, Snowpaw!" he called. Snowpaw wearily got up and padded outside. "Rockpaw's already at the training clearing," Wolfnose told her as they made their way there. When they arrived, Snowpaw was startled by Rockpaw, who meowed, "Hi, Snowpaw! Are you ready for today? I am, but I don't know if you are, but I was just asking you to make sure, because I am, but-" Snowpaw held out a paw. "Of course I'm ready for what we're going to do today." A while into their training, big, soft white flakes began to fall. Snowpaw went cross-eyed looking at one that fell on her nose. "What's this?" Wolfnose chuckled. "That's snow, Snowpaw." Snowpaw's eyes lit up. "Cool!" Rockpaw's face was expressionless. "But how can something like this fall from the sky? I mean, rain, yes, because it can easily evaporate and fall, but this seems so heavy to stay up in the sky for so long. And where did this white color come fr-" Rockpaw's mentor, Flamepool, who happened to be Wolfnose's mate, swished her tail in front of his mouth. "We don't need to use logic to explain this. We just enjoy it." "Yes, but what does it symbolize?" he muttered around the tail. "Christmas, of course," Wolfnose replied. "Christmas?" the two apprentices inquired, each equally confused. Wolfnose nodded. "Christmas is a time of joy, cheer, and happiness. The Clan looks forward to it every year." Snowpaw's ears perked. "Oh yeah! I've heard the elders tell stories about it. It sounds wonderful!" "It is," Flamepool meowed in her soft voice. "It truly is." (A few days later) "By the powers of StarClan, you are now Snowflower and Rockfur!" "Snowflower! Rockfur!" the Clan cheered. Snowflower glanced over at Rockfur. She had never felt so happy in her life. Chapter 2 Every cat was getting ready for Christmas. Warriors were putting up wreaths and decorating trees, and the younger ones were romping around in the snow, eagerly talking about what they wanted most for Christmas. Snowflower put the finishing touch on a wreath outside the warriors' den with the help of Rockfur, her new mate. I wouldn't be anywhere else right now in the world, she thought joyfully. The voice hadn't come to her in days, and Snowflower was just starting to forget about it. Her mind was repairing. Oh, no. Oh, no no no no. Please! Stop! Snowflower was lying on the ground, on cold, hard snow, the opposite of what was falling in reality. The voice had come again, but this time it was speaking clearly: You shall travel west with the cat you love best, but beware, things are not what they seem; you shall find what you seek, but history will repeat. You must face your destiny. It will be a day of blood, terror, and insanity. Snowflower woke up, heaving. I need to travel west with the one I love best? The one she loved best was easy; that was Rockfur. But why did she need to travel west? Her destiny? And why did the voice say it would be a day of blood, terror, and insanity? I know I have a fragile mind... but could I actually go mad? The very thought turned her blood to ice. Die alone, not knowing who I am, or the cats I love... Snowflower shook her head violently. I'll be fine. Despite her thoughts to herself, Snowflower got up and padded to the medicine den. "Hi, Specklepelt. Can I, ah, tell you something?" Snowflower asked nervously. Specklepelt turned from sorting herbs and nodded. Snowflower fidgeted and looked at her paws. "I got this prophecy-" "Follow it," Specklepelt answered. Snowflower looked up, confusion plain on her features. "Come again?" "Do what it says. It's a prophecy," Specklepelt told her. She flicked her tail over Snowflower's ear. "You're not just going to ignore it- are you?" Snowflower shook her head slightly. "I- I guess not." Specklepelt gestured with her paw to the entrance. "Now go." Snowflower dipped her head and went to find Rockfur. After she had told him, Rockfur suggested to tell their leader, Stormstar. When they explained it to him, he agreed with Specklepelt and told them to be on their way with some traveling herbs from Specklepelt. The two mates ate them and set off from camp. Chapter 3 They had been traveling west for three days when Snowflower raised her head in the air to scent. She screwed up her face and gagged. "Great StarClan above, what is that smell?" Rockfur grimaced. "It smells like dirt, but... dirtier." Nevertheless, they pushed on, but their way was blocked by something unexpected. A large group of cats stood in their way. The odd thing about these cats was that they were all jet-black, with raggedy fur, and differing colors of eyes. Trying to be polite, Snowflower asked, "Hello. What are you doing here? I'm Snowflower and this is Rockfur." Better not tell them he's my mate, she decided in her mind. We don't know if they're hostile or friendly yet. One black tom spoke up. "Are you lost?" Snowflower shook her head. "We're journeying west, but-" "West? Why do you need to go there?" he asked. Snowflower flashed a quick glance at her mate. "We need to get something from there," she meowed evasively. The black tom raised his head. "I see. Why don't you stay with us for a while, for shelter and food?" "We really should be moving on," Snowflower told him, careful not to sound too eager to leave. He took a step towards her. "I insist," he mewed softly, a harder glint coming into his amber eyes. Snowflower gulped. "Um, okay." The two were escorted to what was probably supposed to be the black cats' camp. There wasn't much more than a few scattered nests and pieces of half-eaten prey lying around. Snowflower tried to not screw her face up in disgust. Do these cats even know how to care for themselves? The black tom, who seemed to be the leader, told them, "We live here. My name is Jet, and my right-hand cat is Star." He gestured with his tail to an ice-blue eyed she-cat, who dipped her head to Snowflower and Rockfur. "We are called the Plague, but don't let our name fool you. That's just a name given to us by cats who live around here. We are really quite nice." Jet then swept his tail invitingly to the "camp". "Build yourselves a nest, and take some food. We've got plenty." Snowflower and Rockfur walked a little ways into the camp, heads slightly down and glancing back towards Jet and Star. They made a nest and curled up, as the moon was already rising in the sky. "Is it safe to be here?" Rockfur whispered. Snowflower gave his nose a lick. "I don't know. But we'll leave soon. I promise." Over the next few days, Snowflower and Rockfur caught prey and talked with the cats, who seemed friendly enough. Still, the thought of leaving was nagging Snowflower day and night. Finally, two days before Christmas Eve, Snowflower meowed to Rockfur, "We really should leave. Now. We need to be at camp in time for Christmas." Rockfur looked up at her, his mouth slightly agape. "But-but what about journeying west?" "That'll have to wait," she replied. "Back to camp is safest." Rockfur nodded. "Let's leave when they're asleep." When the thin crescent moon hung in the sky, Snowflower and Rockfur quietly crept out of the black cats' camp. Under the pale light of the moon, they made their way to a river, where they rested until morning. "YOU!" A snarl startled Snowflower awake, and she stared into the eyes of Jet. She gasped and scooted back, nudging Rockfur. He yawned and saw Jet, and leaped to his feet. "You left us, after we gave you our hospitality and care! You will pay," Jet growled. He turned and ran back towards his camp. "Run?" Snowflower whispered, terrified. "Run," Rockfur agreed. And the two mates ran away from the stream and the black cats. Chapter 4 Soon, the sound of pounding paws reached Snowflower's ears. She risked a glance behind her, and saw Jet and Star running after them with at least five cats behind them. She put on a burst of speed, Rockfur following suit. After a little while, Jet and Star began to tire, and they fell behind. By this time, Snowflower and Rockfur had reached the outskirts of their territory, and rushed across the border. They didn't stop running until they reached camp. By then, it was Christmas Eve. Bursting into camp, Snowflower and Rockfur streaked straight into the leader's den without even pausing to greet any cat. Their leader, Fleetstar, looked up, surprised, from his grooming. "Plague... coming... evil... must prepare," Snowflower panted. Fleetstar nodded. The three stepped outside the leaders' den, and almost fell from a fellow warrior, Stonetail, rushing into them. "Fleetstar! We spotted many black cats on our borders, and they're coming in!" he gasped. Fleetstar's eyes widened, and he whipped his head towards the two mates. "Are these black cats... the Plague?" "Yes," Rockfur told him, finally catching his breath. "What are we going to d-" The camp entrance broke apart. The Plague rushed in. The battle began. Chapter 5 All the warriors rushed into the attack from the Plague, clawing, scratching, and biting. Snowflower wrestled with a she-cat, and quickly killed her with a slash to the neck. Instead of just dying, the cat burst into flames. Snowflower shrieked and hopped away. Tentatively, she reached out a paw into the flames, and found that they weren't hot at all. Just as quickly as they had come, the flames dissipated. Snowflower leapt back into the battle. The battle had been raging for a short while now, and Snowflower had dispatched many a Plague cat. She had caught a few glimpses of Rockfur battling with black cats, but he would always roll out of sight. Snowflower spun around at a bite on her flank, and faced Jet. "Jet!" she yowled. She clawed his face, running a deep gash, just missing his eye but slicing open his nose. Jet growled and raked her side. Pain blossomed from the wound, and Snowflower jumped on top of him and wrestled him to the ground. They tumbled throughout the battle, each trying to rip open the other. They rolled out of camp and into the forest, still slashing and biting. Eventually, Snowflower blocked a swipe from Jet and pinned him to the ground, gasping and heaving. "Why did you come?" she snarled. Jet narrowed his eyes. "The Plague lives to battle. When you and that puny Rockfur came, as soon as we got your names, we knew you were Clan cats. We hate the Clan cats. So we decided to follow you, and kill every last cat in your Clan, except for one. Actually, two," he answered. "Who?" She placed her paw on his throat, barely giving him enough air to speak. "You-and-Rockfur," he gasped. "Why us? Why not our leader, or our medicine cat? She could've taught you how to take are of yourselves instead of living in that dirt-filled place of yours!" Snowflower growled. "As-as soon as I saw you, I-I fell in love with you," Jet told her. Snowflower was so shocked she let go of him. "What...?" Jet scrambled to his paws, heaving. "I-I wanted to eliminate that coward Rockfur, so you could be with me instead." Snowflower narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were with that weird she-cat, Star." "Of course not," Jet spat. "She is nothing compared to you." Snowflower was opening her jaws to reply when Rockfur burst into the small clearing. "Snowflower! There you are-" Jet snarled and leaped onto him, slashing his neck with one swipe of his claws. Rockfur crumpled to the ground. "NO!" Snowflower rushed to his side and crouched down. "Rockfur? Rockfur, please! Please be alive! Rockfur!" She pushed her cheek against his, but his head just fell limply to the side. She buried her head in her paws. This can't be happening... She looked up, and instead of seeing Jet, she saw Rockfur standing there. He opened his mouth and spoke in Jet's voice. "Rockfur is dead." Blood poured out of his wounds. Snowflower looked up into the sky, and the clouds crashing down onto the ground. The leaves turned black, and the bark of the trees were disintegrating. Everything was swirling, but Rockfur was stationary. He was running, but staying in the same place. Snowflower's eyes widened as he finally broke free of whatever had been holding him down and streaked towards her, slowly changing back to Jet, his amber eyes gleaming with hunger, not for prey, but for her. The last thought Snowflower has before collapsing into pure darkness was, I'm going insane... Snowflower opened her eyes, and found she was in the medicine den. Specklepelt stood over her. "You're fine," she reported softly. It looked like it was the middle of the night; the moon's silver light streamed in through the tiny hole in the den's roof. Snowflower sat up quickly, her mind feeling fuzzy. "Where's Rockfur?" she rasped. Specklepelt gestured to the nest beside her, and Snowflower peeked in. To her relief and joyful surprise, Rockfur's chest was rising and falling. "How did you save him?" she breathed. Specklepelt shrugged, her eyes shining with happiness. "I used my herbs." Snowflower nodded and put her down on her paws, and fell asleep. Chapter 6 It's Christmas Day! That was Snowflower's first thought when she woke up. She quietly climbed out of her nest and stretched in the early morning's warmth. A squeak sounded from the nursery, and Snowflower walked over and peeked in. Lakekit was jumping around a small stuffed mouse. "Yay! This is just what I wanted!" she squealed. Her only brother, Nightkit, was opening up a large leaf wrap and gasped. "Yes!" He pawed out a medium-sized nut and shook it. Something rattled inside. He shook it again, and kept on shaking it until his mother, Frostleaf, woke up. She nosed her kits' presents and started talking to them, and Snowflower withdrew from the nursery. Cats were waking up, and squeals of happiness could be heard from the apprentices' den as they checked under their miniature tree to see if they got what they wanted for Christmas. Snowflower swung her head towards the medicine den at the sound of paws, and saw her mate walking towards her. Snowflower ran over to him and rubbed against him, not saying a word. No words can express how happy I am to see him alive, she thought happily. Rockfur pulled away and looked at her, his eyes widening. "Snowflower!" he exclaimed. Snowflower tensed. "What?" Rockfur's eyes gleamed with amusement. "You didn't tell me you were expecting kits!" Snowflower suddenly became aware of a small movement in her belly. "I guess I am," she meowed joyfully. This is the best gift I could have ever asked for. She turned and gazed upon the camp. Kits were playing with their new presents, and apprentices chattered excitedly about what they had gotten for Christmas. Proud parents nuzzled their kits, and other warriors played with the young cats. "Merry Christmas, every warrior," Snowflower whispered. ::::::::End ::Something Extra Whose kits do you think Snowflower's are? A. Rockfur B. Jet Leave your answer below! A Note From Emberstar I won't be revealing whose kits Snowflower's actually are; I'd like to leave the mystery up to you. StarClan, even I don't really know. Just leave your answer below! Merry Christmas to all, and a happy New Year! =) <3 Category:Blog posts